


Wild Goose Chase

by DefinitelyNotScott



Series: The First Solar Biennial Concert [1]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: But it's just not Daisy O'Mega without a terrible faux Irish accent, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, I don't usually try to convey accent with spelling, Rocket boots are cool, There's some banter between Shane and Daisy but I didn't think it was worth a relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Jackie Subtract is a double-crossing rat, but if he thinks he's seen the last of Daisy O'Mega he's got another think coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IShouldBeWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/gifts).



Daisy O’Mega set the case filled with tickets to the First Solar Biennial Concert on Jackie Subtract’s desk. Her other hand she kept on her belt near the handle of her blaster though. He ought to know better than to try and double-cross a gunslinger of her reputation - someone who had led the Black Hole Gang. But this time she was alone, and he’d been known to let greed bushwhack his better judgement. The beefy man on the door looked like he might be getting too big for his britches, and not because he was wearing short-shorts.

Jackie scooped up his pet bug when she began crawling toward the case. “Not now, Crumb. Come back to Daddy.” Then he turned his attention back to the tickets. “Let’s just see what you’ve brought me, Daisy. Did you get them?”

“I’ve all but cornered th’ market for ye,” she said with a nod to the case. “So now I’ll be takin’ me payment.” 

“Let’s not be hasty,” Jackie said, pulling the case forward and popping the latches to peer inside.

Daisy’s eyes narrowed at the implication that she couldn’t hold up her end of a deal. “If we weren’t sich good auld business partners I’d be insulted at ye thinking me sich a feeble excuse for a professional.”

“I’d never underestimate you, Daisy,” he said. “Which is why you’ll be facing the best Mars has to offer!” 

The man by the door lunged forward - Daisy drew her blaster and stunned him before the rest of Jackie’s crew finished bursting in from the hall. Her serape flared as she pivoted back to give herself more room, firing multiple shots into the group of thugs. The doorway made an excellent choke-point and they were all on the floor before they even realized they were outmatched. 

“Tch. ‘The best of Mars,’ is it? More like the sorriest sidewinders I’ve seen in a lang time.” Jackie was an excellent businessman, but a poor tactician. Or maybe he wasn’t; when she turned back to the desk Jackie, Crumb, and the tickets had all disappeared down an automated bolt-hole. She rushed to the window and leaned out, barely in time to see a flash of his green sportcoat as he disappeared around the corner of the building.

By the time she tracked down his second hideout she was in a less than charitable mood. Two Zanguils had gotten there before her and were headed for the front door. Her eyes narrowed and she flattened herself against the wall. “Shane Gooseman…” she murmured, a smile curving her lips.

If that was Shane… Closer inspection revealed that his companion was Doc Hartford - naturally Shane wouldn’t be travelling with a Zanguil. The Rangers went in the front and she hurried around back, accurately predicting that this location had a similar emergency exit. A few key wires looked like they had been conveniently unplugged, so Daisy plugged them back in and waited.

It didn’t take long for a commotion to break out inside the building, just as she had anticipated. She stepped to the side to avoid the rain of shattered glass as a thug crashed through the window up above and landed in the dumpster. 

Over the goon’s groans she could hear a frustrated cry. “My Goose-man! I thought you unplugged that thing!” 

Sounds of blaster shots ricocheting off a field crackled through the air before there was a reply. “I did it just like you told me! There must be a backup!”

She tensed, and when Jackie came stumbling out of the back she sent him reeling with a well-deserved kick in the pants. His sturdy build meant he didn’t quite go down for the count, so she drew a bead on him with her blaster.

“I’m here for what’s mine Jackie. Ye may have pulled the wool over me eyes, but ye overplayed yer hand.”

“Take it!” he yelled, and threw the case right at her, retaining a bag in his other hand. 

The impact shook her, and she almost fumbled it to hold onto her blaster. Still, she managed to stay on her feet and keep hold of both. Case in hand, she took two quick steps and engaged her rocket-boots. They propelled her forward in a low, fast arc. As she passed Jackie, she swung the case, cracking it against the back of his head and sending him sprawling. She touched down and turned back in time to see Shane and Doc rush through the back door. 

“Daisy O’Mega?” Shane said, pulling up short at the sight of her.

“None other,” she said with a smirk. “It looked like yer little operation could use a woman’s touch. I hope ye don’t mind me stepping in to reclaim me own.”

“The discs!” Doc said pointing to some things that had spilled out of Jackie’s bag.

“That’s real generous of you to leave those for us, Daisy,” Shane drawled. “But I seem to recall you being a wanted woman.”

“Such flattery, Shane.” She gave him a smile before suddenly launching herself up to the building’s roof with her boots. “But far be it from me to spoil an old friends’ reunion with an arrest.” She touched the brim of her hat in salute, then beat a hasty retreat, leaving Jackie and the discs to the Rangers’ tender mercies.

Back at her lodgings, she had already started formulating a plan to sell all the tickets to Brappo, pitching the idea of an exclusive performance, when the news broke. One of the concerts’ performers had gone missing, presumed kidnapped. The predicted attendance was dropping even as she watched. She kicked the case across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> You specifically mentioned Niko, but also said you enjoyed underrepresented characters so I hope Daisy counts! XD


End file.
